prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Your Mirror
is an original character image song from Smile Pretty Cure!. It is performed by Nishimura Chinami, the voice actress for Aoki Reika. It was featured in episode 43, during the powered-up Cure Beauty's battle against Joker. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Utsukushī mono sore wa anata no kokoro wo utsushite iru Sunao na sono kagami kizutsukenai de kudasai Subarashī mono sore wa anata no kokoro ga utsushite iru Kirei na sono hitomi kumorasenai de kudasai Motto kibō no hikari sotto kagayakase Gyutto te to te tsunaide Hitotsu ni naru yasashiku naru kokoro wo tsuyosa ni shite Sekaijū ni egao no hana sakase Tori ya chō ya niji ga sora wo kakeru yō ni Hitori hitori chigau neiro tachi wo Kokoro awase nagara ashita e to kanadete ikimashou Kiyorakana mono sore wa anata no kokoro ga motomete iru Kiwameru sono sugata machigaenai de kudasai Taisetsuna mono sore wa anata no kokoro ga motte imasu Aisuru sono kimochi wasurenaide ite kudasai Kitto yawarakana kaze sotto fuita nara Zutto tsuzuku daichi to Ano sora e to todoku deshou negai to, kono inori ga Sekaijū ga sutekina yume wo mite Inu ya neko ya hito ga shiawase ni naru yō ni Nagarete iku shiroi kumo wo miage Hohoendara issho ni ashita e to aruite ikimashou Sekaijū ni egao no hana sakase Tori ya chō ya niji ga sora wo kakeru yō ni Hitori hitori chigau neiro tachi wo Kokoro awase nagara ashita e to kanadete ikimashou Sekaijū ga sutekina yume wo mite Inu ya neko ya hito ga shiawase ni naru yō ni Nagarete iku shiroi kumo wo miage Hohoendara issho ni ashita e to aruite ikimashou |-|Kanji= 美しいもの　それはあなたの　心をうつしている 素直なその鏡　傷つけないでください すばらしいもの　それはあなたの　心がうつしている きれいなその瞳　曇らせないでください もっと希望の光り　そっと輝かせ ぎゅっと手と手つないで ひとつになる優しくなる心を強さにして 世界中に　笑顔の花咲かせ 鳥や蝶や虹が　空をかけるように ひとりひとり　違う音色たちを 心合わせながら　明日へと奏でていきましょう 清らかなもの　それはあなたの　心が求めている 極めるその姿　まちがえないでください 大切なもの　それはあなたの　心が持っています 愛するその気持ち　忘れないでいてください きっとやわらかな風　そっと吹いたなら ずっと続く大地と あの空へと届くでしょう願いと、この祈りが 世界中が　ステキな夢を見て 犬や猫や人が　幸せになるように 流れていく　白い雲を見上げ 微笑んだら一緒に　明日へと歩いていきましょう 世界中に　笑顔の花咲かせ 烏や蝶や虹が　空をかけるように ひとりひとり　違う音色たちを 心合わせながら　明日へと奏でていきましょう 世界中が　ステキな夢を見て 犬や猫や人が　幸せになるように 流れていく　白い雲を見上げ 微笑んだら一緒に　明日へと歩いていきましょう |-| English= Beautiful things is what your heart is mirroring Please don't let your honest mirror get hurt Wonderful things is what your heart is reflecting Please don't let your beautiful eyes cloud over More light of hope will gently let it shine We tightly hold hands Let our heart be strong as we become one and become gentle Throughout the world let smiles bloom like flowers Let birds and butterflies and the rainbow cross the sky One by one with our different timbres Let's play a tune and head towards tomorrow as our hearts align Pure things is what your heart is wishing for Please don't let your resolute profile go wrong Precious things is what your heart is holding Please don't forget your beloved feelings Surely the gentle wind will gently blow Always with the spreading land Let our wishes, and this prayer reach to that sky Throughout the world let wonderful dreams be seen Let dogs and cats and people become happy Looking up at the flowing white clouds Let's walk on towards tomorrow as we smile together Throughout the world let smiles bloom like flowers Let birds and butterflies and the rainbow cross the sky One by one with our different timbres Let's play a tune and head towards tomorrow as our hearts align Throughout the world let wonderful dreams be seen Let dogs and cats and people become happy Looking up at the flowing white clouds Let's walk on towards tomorrow as we smile together Audio Category:Songs Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music